themodifyers_rebootedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Modifyers rebooted Season 1 episode 8 3000 and 1/2 Miles Under the Sea Script
Baron Vain on radio:Alright you two. I want you two to only kidnap the singing crew in the ship. And then we have to find some treasure. But remember...launch the torpedoes directly into the ship,got it? Rat:Roger that,baron. We're launching the torpedoes now. explosion screaming Rat:Quick,control the pads to grab them. Violet samantha:Got it. Rat:What is it?What happen? Violet samantha:They are trying to break free. Rat:Not for long. They will have an appointment with the,Baron. (Both laugh) (The Modifyers Theme) (Door knocking) Sir tiger:Come in. (Door opens) Sir Tiger:Well marc. Have we got anything? Agent Marc:Yes,sir. We received a message from the captain at the docks about there ship Sir Tiger:And? Agent Marc: The singing crew have bean capture. There being held in Baron Vain's Ship. Sir Tiger:Darn. Call up the others. Agent Marc:Yes,sir. Sir Tiger:Alright you guys.Lets talk about this for this mission. What did we missed? Agent Marc: Well this is what I known so far. This was the explosion last night,that there was a cruise. The owner of the ship,Capt. Arnold. Now what i spotted was two exploded torpedos. Now these characters are part of the singing crew, A small little league group comprised a members to sing. The one in charge is this guy...Max Jones. The main leader of the singing crew,and the agent here that he makes the technology and special equipments to make things right. Mole: Special Equipments. Megawatt: Yeah. Agent Marc:Well I known that since that the singing crew were kidnapped by the BVLH and there taking them into baron Vain's huge ship,But Baron vain said something about finding some lost treasure 3000 miles under the sea. Agent Xero:Oooh. Treasure. Agent Marc:Yeah. Sir Tiger:So The singing crew getting kidnapped,And lost treasure. Agent Xero:It still doesn't add up. Agent Marc:Well that's why we have a submaeine.And a captain that would take us there. Sir Tiger:Marc. Where did the torpedoes came from out of the water in the first place? Agent Marc:Well I haven't figured that one out yet,but if we look back at the first photo. You can see a giant octopus underneath the water.And theses were the two members that launch the torpedoes. Agent xero: Rat and violet samantha. Sir Tiger:Well,looks like all of you must take a submarine to sea what was that. (Intense music) Sir Tiger: Alright all of you. This mission could be very dangerous. I want you to find the singing crew. And then I want all of you to find the lost treasure. Agent Xero: Ooh the ocean. Look at the fishes. Agent Marc:Look at the crabs. Megawatt:Shark! Mole:It's just a animal. Look there it is,the giant octopus. Agent Xero:Wait,that's not a real giant octopus! It's a submarine too. That's why it looked like a giant octopus. Agent Marc:Where are they going? Rat:Spot any treasure yet? Violet samantha:No not really. But we're getting close soon.But right now,let's head back to the ship. Rat: Okay. (Beeping) Rat:What is that? Violet samantha: Vehicle approaching. And wait,that's not one of ours. It's coming closer. Rat: And when I spot a "m". I see that no modifyer is different.We must capture them too. Agent Xero:What was that? Mole: I don't know. (Smoke spraying) (Coughing,moaning) Violet samantha: Let's put em with the others into the steam punk ship.Which that I mean baron Vain's huge ship. Rat:Hey skullie! You got four new cell mates. Try not to eat these four,like all the others! (Violet,rat laugh) Megawatt:Skullie? Skullie: I don't eat them. I usually help them to escape. Agent Marc: Really?But how do we get out of this cell room. Skullie:Such as this is,this is my own type of house. If you go down these stairs,these a back entrance to the boiler room. Agent Marc:Thank,you. Baron vain:So have you two find the treasure yet? Rat:Not yer,baron sir. But we did kidnapped the modifyers too. And we locked them up. Baron vain: Good job you two.So tell were the lost treasure. Tell me now! Or I'll feed the seven of you,to my pet Kornyleous. Max Jones:I know nothing! I don't even know we're the lost treasure in the see. Baron vain:Lier! Max jones:You really don't know,I'm not making this up. Baron vain: Oh really? Violet samantha:Baron. Do you know how it's difficult to threaten a singing crew member? We don't want terrorize him. Baron vain:Relax,Violet. I have this undercontrol. Now tell us! Max Jones:Okay,Okay. The treasure is at,marine bay. Baron vain:See,Violet? It's fine. Now put them with the others down in the basement 1,We're all of the other inmates. Rat:Got it. Wait the modifyers are not in there cell room. Agent Marc: Okay so how do we get the singing crew? Agent Xero:Well if we turn left,turn right,go up those stairs.and we open this door. Megawatt: Oh, be careful. Two of his goons are blocking the door. Mole:I'm gonna transform into a little cute baby robot. And then I'll take them out. (Huh?) Mole:Goo goo.gaa gaa Both Goons:Aww. (Yell) Mole:Okay,quickly. Agent Xero: Okay we made it through. Now we to do it quickly before all of the others find out about that we escaped. Agent Marc:Okay,Mole and Megawatt,you guys go handle that door. Baron vain:Here we are. Marine bay. Soon the treasure will be ours once we find it in the water. Rat:Baron sir. We have a problem. Agent xero: Okay we did it. Now we just have toooooooo. Cocking Baron Vain: Well,well,well. Agent Xero,mole. And you two I never seen before. Megawatt: And let me guess, you must be Baron Vain. Baron vain: Yes,yes I am. And you must be that robot,Megawatt.And you must that new agent. Agent Xero:We're did you put the singing crew. Baron vain: put them behind that gate over there. But it has a very pacific key to unlock the gate. And it's at the fourth basement underneath this basement. So,you can get it. All goons:What? Agent Marc:Well think you.For letting you just ruining your plan. Baron vain:Okay,now unlock them from the second basement quickly. Agent xero:There it is the chest were it has the key. Mole:Man,he wasn't lying...but it's some sort if puzzle key. Baron vain:So how can we destroy them? Violet samantha:Umm,let's see. Umm. One of your pets, Orge Clops. Baron vain:Are you trying to just destroy my ship,violet? Violet samantha:If he could use his Tentacles to break through into the ship. He could grab them and eat them. Baron vain: Get ready to launch my 2nd pet,Orge clops. Goon 1:Yes,sir. Violet samantha:Hold on. Don't launch him yet.Wait until there inside the death rap room. Agent Xero:Okat,here we go. Violet samantha:Ready....and....Now! Agent Xero:Okay,we're to saaaave.......you? Agent Marc:Where are they?! Agent Xero:This was a trick! (Ground rumbling) Mole:Tentacles! Megawatt: Quick,up to the stairs! Agent Xero:The water is rising up! Agent Marc:We need to get outside of the ship. Agent xero:The water is still rising! Mole:Warning,you guys. I sense an evil presence on the other side of this door. There is a 90% chance it is the primary body mass of the creature whose Tentacles are destroying this ship. I suggest making all necessary preparations before exiting to the outside of the ship. Baron vain: Oh we tricked you,modifyers there on top behind you! And your about to see my evilness creature,among all of my pets. The Abyssal Leviathan....Ogre Clops! (Ground rumbling) (Roaring) (Zelda tentalus theme) Agent xero:Molie,Transform into a boomering.Im gonna trying hitting it's eye. (Monster acreaming) Agent xero:Now punch it's eye! (Ground rumbling) Megawatt : Climb up to the top! Mole:He's back. Agent xero:There's the singing crew. Max Jones:Thank you,for saving us modifyers. Agent Xero:You're welcome. Agent Marc:Incoming! (Crash) Mole:How are we going to stop this beast? Skullie:I can take him down. Agent xero:Skullie! Agent Marc:How are you going to take him out? Skullie:With my bow an arrow. Take this! (Roaring) Skullie:Now let's punch his eye! All together! Max jones:Okay. (Roaring) Agent Marc:Good. He's swimming away. Skullie:And it stopped raining. I want to show all of you. Agent Marc:(Gasp)The lost treasure. Skullie:Take it. It's yours now. I own this ship,before. Until that no good baron vain. Took my ship for the taken. And turn the eight rooms into cell rooms.And they locked me up.And that's why I hid the treasure behind the ship.So no one can find it. But since you helped me. I wanted to give you four and the singing crew some of my treasure. (All cheer) Agent Xero:Wait...what about you,though? Aren't you going to have some treasure? Skullie:It's okay. I have ten pieces of treasure any way. And take that non broken boat to set sail back to Forgo city. Agent xero:Thank you. Mole:What about you though,skullie? Skullie:I'm fine. I'm gonna swim back to Ireland. Baron vain:Great. Nice going there, violet! You Wanted Me To Send My monster, Ogre Clops.And he didn't destroy the modifyers! And they have found the lost treasure that we were looking for!And most of all...My ship is destroyed!! (Slap) Baron vain: Next time...(shouting)Let me do what I have to do! Violet samantha:I'm hate this. (Door knocking) Sir Tiger:Come in. (Door opens) Agent Marc: You wanted to see me,sir? Sir Tiger:I just a finish reviewing the last reports...still hard to believe. Well I suppose that we can close the book on operation reservation,would you agree? Agent Marc: Yes,sir. Sir Tiger:Marc. I think that all of you did an awesome job done of this mission. Agent Marc: Oh yes we did. Sir Tiger: Ah,ha,ha! Excellent,excellent. Anything special? Agent Marc:Yes,sir. We have some treasure. Sir Tiger:Oh,my! Agent Xero: I know. We are happy now. Sir Tiger: And this will get me a mustache. (All laugh) Category:The Modifyers Rebooted Category:Script Document's Category:Season 1